


Window Sills

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Movie: Toy Story 3, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, abandonment fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie comforts Chuckles, who's feeling afraid of being abandoned.





	Window Sills

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "post TS3, but pre-Epilogue. Chuckles is a bit unnerved by all of Bonnie's new toys, and is secretly afraid that he'll be forgotten. Jessie or Woody reassure him~"

Bonnie’s room was a little more crowded, it felt. Prior to about four days ago, they were a group of nine, including him, and the three Peas. Now, with the additions from Bonnie’s friend, the amount of toys in the room was multiplied by two, plus three, making it twenty-one toys. It was a lot for him to digest. Not that he didn’t like the new toys: he just was used to the fewness of the room. With Daisy, there were three. With Bonnie, there were nine, and now it was expanded to twenty-one. It would be a lot for him to get used to.

“Howdy!” an enthusiastic feminine voice said.

He looked from his spot at the kitchen window sill. She stood just below the sill, looking up at him. 

“Hello,” Chuckles said softly.

“Do ya mind if I join you up here?” Jessie asked. 

“Sure,” he said. 

He watched as she climbed easily up and then sat down next to him. 

“I’m not sure I’ve spoken to you much yet,” Jessie said. She held out her small hand to him and said, “I’m Jessie.”

He accepted her hand and shook it.

“Chuckles,” he said.

“Are you upset about something?” Jessie asked.

He looked at her surprised.

“How did you know?” he asked quietly.

“Favor window sills myself for that purpose.”

He nodded. “Ah,” he said.

“Would ya like to talk about it?” Jessie asked.

“I don’t want to offend you,” Chuckles replied softly.

“I’ve spent the last decade in a boy’s room with mostly male toys. I don’t think I’m easily offended,” Jessie said. 

He sighed.

“Look, we’re all friends, family here,” Jessie continued. “We all are Bonnie’s toys.”

He looked over at her. She smiled encouragingly at him. He gave a heavy sigh.

“I am getting used to the more than doubling of the toys of Bonnie’s room,” he said carefully.

“I can understand that. About ten years ago, I went from storage with two other toys including Bullseye to a whole big gang of toys in a child’s room,” Jessie said. “It’s an adjustment. As going from one owner to another was. But I’ve my family with me. They’ll help me,” She kept smiling, and then gave a deep sigh after she shared this. 

He nodded. 

“I… er…” he began, not sure if he wanted to share.

“You can tell me,” Jessie said.

“I don’t want to be forgotten,” he said, plainly. 

The look on her face told Chuckles that he could tell that she understood more than she could have said aloud. It took a few moments before she spoke.

“Bonnie loves you. From what I’ve heard, she saved and fixed you,” Jessie said, her voice slightly unsteady. She paused for a moment and then went on, her voice steadier, “And I could have sworn you slept in the bed with her at least one night I’ve been here.”

He nodded. 

And she went on, “I’ve only known her a few days and I can feel that this little girl loves me. And I am sure that she loves us all. I don’t think you’ve anything to worry about, Chuckles.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he said. 

“No problem,” Jessie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure "Favor window sills myself" is a lowkey reference to a line from a character in Bones, who said something to the effect "Favor backseats myself."


End file.
